


Healing

by Xeno_Reed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeno_Reed/pseuds/Xeno_Reed
Summary: 2 and a half years after Marinette lost her sister Tikki , the new physics teacher arrived in school . The person who was going to help Marinette save herself from her overwhelming emotions . And the person who was going to love her for the rest of his life . Adrien was even given the privilege that only Tikki and plagg had after he gains Marinette's trust.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette’s POV

Everyday, while passing through the front gate of school, everyone sees a bright smile on my face.

I walk in class and my students greet me with supposedly genuine smiles.

Everyday was like a game to me, if everyone still believes I was that same happy person before I lost her, I won.

Even Alya, my closest friend among the staff, keeps losing to me.

Sometimes there are days where I anticipate losing miserably.

I wish someone would notice, just notice that this wasn't the real me

That I wasn't truly living and smiling

Like how she started to lose herself after plagg passed away

During that day 3 years ago… I

I still remember it like it was yesterday.

3 years ago

Tikki and Plagg's wedding

The priest: '' you may now kiss the bride.

''Plagg then immediately carries Tikki and spins her around and kisses her.Then they stared at each other's eyes as if the two of them were the only people in the room.

They were truly in love and even had each other's complete trust over the 5 years they dated.

I went to them and said 'CONGRATS TIKKI. I can believe my sister is finally married. AND PLAGG, I almost thought I had to wait another 5 years until you had the guts to finally be my brother-in-law'

Tikki said '' ladybug, if it wasn't for the 2 shelves of camembert I promised to restock every month, I don't he would have proposed to me'

Plagg: ''SUGARCUBE, it was only because... I just had to find the perfect ring for you and practice making your favorite cookies for the proposal. IT TOOK ME SIX MONTHS… And maybe it was the camembert that motivated me…''

And then we all laughed and talked for the rest of the time until it was time to go to their wedding car.I waved 'see you soon' to them as they drove off with the biggest smiles I've seen on their faces.

Nobody saw it coming.Nobody did.Nobody would've known that a child was going to be in the middle of the road where Tikki and Plagg were driving on to pick up his ball.

Nobody would've predicted that in two hours time Plagg would've swerved to the left to avoid the kid and crash straight into a metal pole.Nobody would've seen it coming.

That only one of them made it.

Marinette’s POV

I still remember how tikki was like during those six months after Plagg’s death.

During the first month she would cry everyday and the only hours she stopped crying was while sleeping.Sometimes i couldve swore i heard her sniffling quietly while laying down sleeping.

Then the second month she stopped crying and instead started to walk to Plagg's grave everyday and put his favorite food on top of his grave. Camembert of course.

Then when the third month came she was able to lessen her visits to Plagg’s grave. Instead she spent the time she hadn't to visit master Fu. Master Fu was both their mentor and was also like the grandfather to both of them.

Then the fourth month came and she visited their closest friends everyday. They had named themselves the miraculous club. The miraculous club was like their second family to both of them.

Then finally from the fifth month onward, she started to spend time with me, dad and mom everyday like before. Going to parks and baking different kinds of sweets together on certain days. She even started to call be ladybug again, The nickname both Plagg and her made for me when I was ten. I thought she was okay again.

Then the last lady of the sixth month came, it was like any other day. She woke me up for breakfast and everyone was smiling and laughing about how tardy I was. I went to school as usual and our parents went on with taking care of the bakery. She was smiling. I only knew that she was going to Plagg’s grave. Before breakfast she told me ‘’Ladybug, no, Marinette. I'm going to visit Plagg’s grave for the last time today so take care of mom and dad okay. I’ll always love you my sweet ladybug’’. Then she hugged me tightly as if she knew that moment was the last time we would ever see each other but i only remember the thought of rushing to school to make it in time in my mind. That's why the very last time I saw her alive I only gave her a hug without saying anything.

The next day, exactly two and a half years ago, she was found hugging Plagg’s tomb with a gun on her hand. After the news of her death reached us and her death was confirmed a suicide case, i remember freezing up and the last six months with her hit me like a truck. All those fake smiles from time to time and her blank expression when she thought nobody was looking at her. I should’ve known. She was the ying that lost her yang.I should've known she had been preparing to say her goodbyes to everyone she loved forever. I should've known she was not just fine. I should've known that even six months after losing him she still was not fine. I should've suspected that there was more to what she said last to me. After that day, i just remember all the guilt, sadness ,anger and sense of loss crashing down on me all at once and days after that the feelings just became heavier and heavier.


	2. First meeting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be straightforward and just say Marinette meets Adrien for the first time...or is it?  
> I'm honestly not good with summaries but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well and comment if you have any thoughts about this story!

**NORMAL POV**

It was going to be three years in a week...since Plagg was snatched by the hands of death from Tikki. During this time of the year, 29 year old Marinette without fail, would be reminded of that day. 

It was bright, sunny and the warm rays of the sun were falling on her skin and it indeed gave Marinette warmth. However, she was not comforted by this. Instead, it just helped her think more about the warm body in front of her, on the grave of her brother-in-law, with a gun on her hand and her sister’s corpse.

She didn’t believe it.

She couldn’t believe it.

She didn't.

She couldn't.

“She’ll be back. Tikki has always been there for me. I’m just having a bad dream. She will be there, holding a plate of my favorite pink-coloured macarons, the moment i wake up. Somehow, she always seems to know whenever I have nightmares. I’ll wake up soon enough and she will be there. She has to be...”.

And this same very thought just kept running in Marinette’s mind for months, knowing that deep in her heart, her sister was never coming back.

Fortunately, this year seemed to grace her with a dream, a nostalgic dream of a time when her sister comforted her.

**MARINETTE’S POV**

_‘Ladybug? Ladybug? Where are you? I made your favorite homemade macarons! Come on now.’_

_I took a peek from inside the closet I was hiding in and made sure that Tikki wasn’t lying about the special treats that I always looked forward to when I was upset. I stuck my hand out and demanded silently for the macaron._

_‘Ladybug, did you know that Plagg and i used to always fight whenever we were in the same room?’_

_‘Isn’t Plagg your bestest friend Tikki? Did you suddenly become friends because like mom said, your enemies will always be your friend at the end of the day?’_

_‘Yes, Plagg’s my bestest friend out of the whole wide world but the only reason we were able to become friends was because i decided to confront him on why he was such a bully. We became honest with each other and yeah. I took the chance and gained a forever friend.’_

_‘...Tikki, if I took the chance with Chloe would she be my Plagg?’_

_‘Well Ladybug, you won't know until you try right? SO SNAP OUT OF IT’ ‘MARINETTE , MARINETTE WAKE UP ’_

Dammit why does my sister suddenly soundly like Alya...oh I’m dreaming. Of course, she can’t be her anymore but i was still pretty annoyed that Alya disturbed me from seeing Tikki.

‘ALYA WHAT IS IT?’

Alya: ‘Girl, apparently there’s going to be a teacher who transferred from the Chat’s Academy. And he’s the same age as us! Finally, I love Harold and all the other teachers but all of them are at least 20 years older than us.’

‘Hmm when is he arriving?’

Alya: ‘NOW. There he is’

I looked at the direction Alya was pointing at and saw familiar curly golden locks and his green eyes. His green eyes reminded me of **him** but it couldn't be because I don't recall Plagg mentioning a brother...

I opened my mouth out of reflex and asked out loudly to the new teacher if we had seen each other before.

CRAP 

DID I JUST SAY A PICK UP LINE

TO A STRANGER

BY ACCIDENT

AHHHH

MARINETTE

YOU DUMB OAF

I’M PROBABLY TURNING RED NOW

SOB

HE’S SMIRKING

HE JUST SMIRKED

LET ME JUST FIND A HOLE TO JUMP HIM

NOT JUMP HIM

JUMP IN

WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME

WAIT ALYA IS HERE TOO

SHE’S SMIRKING

SHE’S DEFINITELY SHIP ME WITH THE NEW TEACHER

HVJKJHVSDJHVD

**NORMAL POV**

As Marinette was stuck in her own world for a while, suffering and dying from the embarrassment, the new teacher was flabbergasted from all the emotions he was feeling from said person.

Yes, Adrien somehow has powers which helps him to specifically know what emotions a person is experiencing if he locks onto the person. Plagg had this power too and yes, they are brothers.

**Adrien’s POV**

Guilt, anger, despair, sadness, nostalgia...oh! Did she just ask me out? Damn that’s brave...suddenly a huge amount of embarrassment and irritation?...oops did i smirk? Plagg would've been laughing in this situation.

  
  
  
  



End file.
